Mommy Fearest
"Mommy Fearest" is an episode in The Powerpuff Girls season 1. It aired on November 25, 1998. Plotline When the girls are asleep, the Professor sadly slouches off to bed. Lying down he glances next to him in the bed for two, it is made clear that he feels sad to be a single parent... The next day at the super market the Professor meets Ima Goodlady, a seemingly sweet and beautiful young woman who was shopping and just happen to cross their path. The girls set the to pair together and set a date with the lady for the professor since he's still too much in awe to say anything other than "I-I-I…." That night after much primping the Professor sets off on his date leaving the mayor as the babysitter. When he returns home he finds all of them asleep on the couch. Waking the Mayor up and thanking him, he sends him home & the girls find Ms. Ima Goodlady standing propped behind the Professor. He explains she is going to move in to “help out” and leaves the four alone with each other. Once they are alone without the professor, however, Ima turns very mean, strict, and slightly abusive to the girls. The next day, Ima makes them clean and act like normal little girls, declaring that they will no longer be allowed to use their powers or fight crime. She and the professor also put them to bed early. The Powerpuff Hotline rings and the girls sneak off past their curfew to answer its call. They almost silently arrive back much later to sneak back in bed, but then the lights flick on and they are caught in the act by Ima. After waking the Professor, Ima tricks him into grounding them for the first time ever! Later that night, Ima sneaks out of the house and the girls receive a call that the Mayor's priceless jewels have been robbed by the mysterious Sedusa not long after Ima left the house. The connections are quickly made... Carrying a bag, Ima Goodlady sneaks back into the Utonium household seemingly unnoticed. The light then flicks on and the girls confront her in the act and unmask her as Sedusa, enraging her. After a quick fight, the professor finds the living room in a mess and priceless jewels sprawled all over the carpet from the bag Sedusa had brought back with her. She then tries to pity him again (without the “Ima Goodlady” disguise) into turning against the girls again. But, realizing the truth, the professor refuses to listen and, making sure that she cannot leave, tells the girls to call the police, vowing that she will never deceive them again. The next morning, when the door bell rings, a beautiful young woman from down the street came to see the professor for catching Sedusa and she made him a pie. Transcript Trivia * The episode name is a pun on "Mommy Dearest." * This is Sedusa's first appearance. * The Professor is shown sleeping in a double bed alone. This may have been just a one-time thing to emphasize how lonely he is or an indication that he was married at one point. * The name Ima Goodlady is the phrase, "I'm a good lady." * The Professor is usually shown sleeping on the right side of the bed but in this episode, he is shown to be sleeping on the left side * This is the 1st Episode With Goofs. * The Girls watched the T.V. Puppet Pals. Goofs * The professor went to bed a few minutes after the girls did, which was at 7:00. It's not likely for a man to go to bed that early. * When the Powerpuff Girls tell Ima Goodlady (Sedusa in disguise) for the first time that they're going to fight crime and Ima objects their plan, Bubbles's mouth does not move when she says "Duh!." * After the girls finish cleaning the living room Ima Goodlady (a.k.a. Sedusa) is wearing a different outfit than before wearing a hot pink dress with pearls than previously wearing light pink shirt hot pink pants and scarf around her neck. External links * "Mommy Fearest" on TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1